Suikoden Chronicles
by Chopped Lettuce
Summary: A collaborative collection of one shots from any and all of the games. Multiple genres/pairings/etc inside. A little bit of variety in tribute to a great game series.
1. Chapter 1: Failure

**Title:** Failure

**Game:** Suikoden 2

**Characters:** Riou, Nanami, Lebrante

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** Riou does a little musing, getting a little perspective from some theoretically worthless finds. Life lessons are where ya find em.

* * *

Riou let out a relieved sigh as he returned to the castle. It was, to make the biggest understatement possible, exhausting being the leader of an army. It was certainly never something he'd thought he'd become, and quite honestly, he still had his doubts. Even with the Bright Shield rune upon his hand, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't wonder, even if only briefly, if he were the right one. Could someone as young as he was lead them to victory? Half the time the youth felt as though others simply decided this all for him. Still, his compassion kept him going, his desire to help not only the people of the land but somehow redeem his friend keeping him going. People depended on him, and it simply wasn't in him to just let someone down if he had the strength to keep trying.

Today, however, had been a day mostly spent in travel. Not every day was filled with strategic plans or waging war. Not every day had assassins coming after you or women appearing cryptically in your room. Today he'd needed to head out with a small scouting party, rumors of trouble prompting Shu to specifically recommend he go. As it'd turned out it'd been a good thing he'd gone, but not because there'd been any sort of attack. They'd found some wounded refugees, and with the power of the rune he'd help to heal those critically injured. No doubt word of his good deed would spread, and of course, that was probably exactly what the strategist had wanted. Why else would he send the hero of the war out to investigate a rumor? Why would the most important person (according to others of course) be doing grunt work? When didn't Shu have some sort of crafty scheme in his head?

Although, thinking about it, it did often seem like he was always rushing about on errands. Oh well. Today he was done, and there was nothing he really wanted more than to hit up the bath house and get nice and toasty. That sounded absolutely heavenly, and Riou was sort of hoping he could just sneak over there right now before anyone could catch him and ask him to do something. He had such a hard time ever saying no to requests.

"Riou… we sure did pick up a lot of junk didn't we?"

Looking over at Nanami, he watched the way she was digging through their packs. Sometimes… just sometimes, he marveled at the things they'd pick up along their journeys. The almost random creatures and even plants that attacked them were prone to carrying the strangest of objects sometimes, and on more than one occasion he and his sister had wondered just why a monster would carry something like a painting. Today, it'd seemed like every other creature that leaped out to eat them had been toting a vase of some mysterious type with them. Riou wandered over and stared into the bag too, his brown bangs sliding in front of his eyes as he looked over the pottery. A tiny sigh of disappointment left his lips at the sight, and he reached a somewhat dirty hand down to pick up the bag. He'd barely taken two steps when Nanami spoke up.

"What are you doing, Lebrante isn't that way. Don't you want to get those appraised?"

Two thoughts seemed to spring to mind based upon her question, two responses he could give to her.

"_Oh right… let's go get these looked at."_ You couldn't deny it was handy having an appraiser working for the army, and his expert eye had certainly picked out some amazing finds in all the rubble and junk they picked up. It seemed the man just couldn't be fooled when it came to priceless artifacts. Riou had asked for his services many times since recruiting him. Many many times.

"_Umm… I've seen a million of these… I don't need to get them appraised to know what they are…"_ That was the second response he thought about giving her. After all, he'd already sought out Lebrante's expert eye many a time before. With the sheer quantity of dropped items that passed from monster to hero on a daily basis, you were bound to start seeing things that looked… familiar. And those things you saw often… were never ever any good. His brown eyes only needed to glance at the (?) Vases once to be able to make his own appraisal of what they were.

Even so, he ended up giving the first response, and following his sister along. What could he say? He knew she liked to be helpful, he knew that she tried to not so much boss him around so much as take some of the burdens off of him if she could. Her suggestions were meant, probably, so that he could let his mind move to other things. It was sweet of her. So he didn't mind playing along with her now and again, even when he knew full well that she was just causing him a bit more work.

Standing tall in his red coat and polishing his monocle, Lebrante's arrogant face never seemed to change into a smile. Not even for the leader of the army. In fact, as they unloaded all of the pottery in front of him, he took on a rather disgusted and petulant expression. He looked at the two of them as if they were wasting his time. "Failures… all failures. Take them away."

"All of them?" Nanami seemed ready to argue, but Riou put his hand on her shoulder, smiling gently. The two locked eyes, and eventually his sister seemed to calm down, a little smile on her face as she helped him to pack up their collection of Failure Urns. They thanked Lebrante (even if Nanami insulted him under her breath after), and started away, side by side. Brother and sister didn't say anything at first, but eventually Nanami reached out and hooked her arm with Riou's, enjoying this little moment where no one was rushing down the hall and sending them off into battle.

"You know… you're too nice. You need to speak up sometimes, ok?"

A couple responses flashed through his mind, but in the end Riou simply nodded, giving his sister's arm a little squeeze. These small moments were nice… and truthfully helped to keep him sane.

"So… what are you going to do with all of those?"

Riou smiled. Only one thought came to mind.

Relaxing back into the bath a short while later, the hero let out a very satisfied smile. A small white cloth rested upon his head as the steam curled up all around him. The hot water had prickled his skin initially, but now it felt heavenly as it melted away the knots and aches in his muscles. The youngster smiled happily as he listened to the occasional drop of water condense off the ceiling and fall back down into the bath with a simple plop. Everything else was silent except for that, the hero all alone. He almost thought he might be able to drift off in here like this, though that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. He didn't need to end up nearly drowned or something. Still… peace like this… was so… rare.

Footsteps raced towards the door to the bath, and Riou swiftly slid down in the water, as low as he could go without dipping his nose in. He heard a voice call out for him and he held his breath. The steam of the bath obscured his view a bit, but that meant whichever of the Stars of Destiny searching for him couldn't see him too well either. There was also something else, in addition to the steam, helping him stay secretly out of sight.

"I guess he's already gotten out…"

The seeker turned and left, and Riou sat back up with a small smile. His eyes turned to the edge of the bath, gazing in appreciation at the pyramid of Failure Urns that'd acted as a barrier and blocked him from sight. It'd be sort of fun piling them up on the edge of the bath like that, and it was especially amusing that his childish ploy had worked. He let out a little chuckle and decided he'd only stay in the bath for a short while longer. He just wasn't a selfish enough person to hide down here forever, his responsibilities were too high. Still, looking at the mountain of vases, he couldn't help but think that even a failure could be useful for something. If that was the case, then maybe a boy really could lead an army to victory.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe Someday

Title: Maybe Someday

Game: Suikoden 2

Characters: Riou, Nanami, Jowy

Pairings: Riou/Jowy (if you squint)

Summary: The past can never be forgotten but maybe it can be made bearable by friends.

Fire. It crackled merrily in the fire pit and the heat felt good against his skin. He watched as it slowly consumed the wood and thought back on days past. It was always fire that reminded him of his past deeds and the sins that weighed heavy on his soul. An ironic smile appeared briefly on his face and his grey eyes closed in sorrow. He was Jowy Blight former king of the Highland army and destroyer of lives. When he thought back on it he could still remember how many people he had killed in his so called conquest for peace. Sometimes he wondered if he was no better then Luca Blight or maybe insanity ran in his blood. A gentle hand touched his cheek and he flinched in shock.

Chocolate brown eyes regarded him warmly. "What are you brooding about old friend?"

A sad smile crossed his face and Jowy glanced down at his clenched hands. He could see a piece of the Black Sword Rune on his left hand and a part of him wanted to claw it off.

"Nothing Riou nothing at all."

Jowy lifted his head and gazed into sad brown eyes. He knew how much he hurt Riou every time he turned away from him or didn't talk about his past deeds. A big part of him wanted to bare his soul to his friend and Nanami but a larger part was afraid. What if they rejected him when they learned what he had done? What if they hated him and left him forever? He knew he would never survive that rejection and so he kept quiet even when the past was slowly eating him alive.

"I wish you would trust us enough but after what we all have been through I can't blame you. Perhaps someday you will be able to talk and know we won't leave you no matter what."

Oh how Jowy wished he could believe those words so very much. He watched as Riou knelt before him and warm arms encircled him. He felt safe in these arms and yet he feared them as well. He gently gripped his friend's shirt and held on for a few moments. A gentle kiss was laid on his forehead and he stiffened in shock. He watched as Riou let go of him and sat back on his haunches.

A timid smile appeared on Riou's face, "I won't apologize for that and neither will I explain it just yet. I think you have had enough confusion for one night."

"Amen for that!"

Both teens jumped and turned around. Nanami lay reclining against her bedroll and she was watching them with a huge grin on her face.

"Err how long have you been awake Sis?" Riou asked in embarrassment.

A wicked grin flashed across her face, "Oh long enough to see that kiss!"

"Nanami!"

Jowy watched as Riou crossed over to the fire and began to bicker with his sibling good naturedly. He couldn't help chuckling over there antics and he smiled. Perhaps the past couldn't be wholly forgotten or confessed at this time but that was ok. Raising a hand he gently touched his lips and gazed at his friend. He wondered just what that kiss was about and how he felt about it. Riou chose that moment to turn and locked eyes with him. He watched as his friend turned beet red before glancing away shyly. A knowing smile was brightening up Nanami's face and he couldn't help but glance away as well. He was unsure how he felt about this new development but for the first time in a long while he didn't feel so haunted by the past. Maybe it was time to let go of the past a bit and to focus on the future with his friends.

Dusting off his trousers, he stood up and walked over to his friend. He watched as Riou's brown eyes got huge before he kissed him. The kiss this time felt way different and made him feel a wee giddy. This was much different from a kiss on the forehead. An excited shout let him know that Nanami approved and by the way Riou held onto him he mustn't mind this at all. He was glad he had done this although he wasn't known for being impulsive. Breaking off from the kiss, he gazed down into dazed chocolate brown eyes and smiled. The past can never be forgotten but maybe someday it would finally be laid to rest by those who cared about him. Someday.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Let Go

Title: Never Let Go

Game: Suikoden 3

Pairings: Hugo/Yuber

Characters: Yuber, Hugo, Sergeant Joe

Summary: On the grassy plains Hugo finds the one he always yearns for.

An antelope races across the tall grassy plains and a young man urged him on faster. It was only a few hours before dawn and the young man knew he had to get there soon. Finally he spotted the small woodlands he had been looking for and a feral smile lit his features. Sliding his mount to a halt he quickly leaped from the saddle and strode into the woods. He did not bother to tie the animal because he knew his mount would not go far. Even if his mount did a quick whistle would have it running back to him.

The woods were dark and barely any light cut through the dense foliage. He felt a few strands of his hair catching on branches but he ignored the slight twinges to his scalp. Only one thing mattered and nothing would destroy his focus. Pre-dawn slowly began to seep into the sky and bits of light slowly chased the darkness away. He could make out a shape up ahead and slowly pulled his daggers free. Green eyes glinted in fury as he watched what he had been searching for turn around.

Long blond hair rippled down a black clad form and it was hard to see the man's face because of the black hat he wore. A pale hand suddenly gripped the hat and then the man bowed.

"Ah beloved Hugo you have finally come."

"Don't call me that you demon." Hugo spat out viciously. He wanted to kill this smug man before him so fiercely especially with that mocking smile on his face.

Yuber let out another laugh before dropping his hat to the ground. His red and blue eyes glinted with humor and mischief. Raising one delicate pale hand, he motioned at himself and said "Just don't stand there Hugo come and give me a hug. After all we are old lovers."

Something snapped inside of Hugo and with an angry shout he lunged at his enemy. He swung his knives in a vicious arc and missed Yuber by inches. The demon moved faster then thought and every time Hugo thought he was close to dealing a deadly blow he would miss.

"Tch tch you will have to do better then that love? However did you make chieftain of the Karaya if you can't even control that temper?"

Hugo narrowed his eyes at the slur and swung his leg in a round house kick. A steely hand suddenly gripped his leg and savagely jerked him off balance. He slammed into the ground and the air in his lungs left him a rush. Gasping for breath he gazed up at Yuber and then turned his head away. A hand gripped his chin and he was forced to gaze up at the victor.

Yuber's colored eyes glittered in triumph. "Nuh uh no turning away Hugo. You know what happens if you lose. Now stand up and deal with it."

Letting out an angry snarl, Hugo slammed his knives into the ground and slowly stood up. He hated himself for coming here, hated himself for losing, but more importantly hated what was about to come. Pale hands gripped his chin once more and he was forced to look up into those odd colored eyes.

"Even though you pretend to hate this with your mind and body, you know your heart and soul belong to me." Yuber murmured quietly.

"You lie you demon." Hugo said coldly. He heart began to beat faster but he ignored it. The demon lied he did not want this he didn't! And yet why did he feel the sudden yearning when Yuber was this close? Why?

Warm lips suddenly covered his and Hugo's green eyes widened in shock. Colored eyes looked down into his knowingly and he closed his own to escape. A moist tongue slowly slid across his lips and he felt heat flare in his belly. Passion overwhelmed him and he gasped. When there tongues touched Hugo let out a quiet moan and his defenses shattered. He could lie to himself how much he hated Yuber when the other man wasn't around but when they touched, he couldn't lie to himself any longer. It was when they touched that his defenses melted away and in its place was all consuming passion. He still hated Yuber with a vengeance and yet there was another emotion that he was afraid to face just yet.

Yuber slowly pulled away and Hugo whimpered in protest. Opening his eyes he gazed up into the passionate colored ones and waited.

"When we touch I can feel just how much you want me." Yuber whispered throatily. He raised a pale hand and threaded it through Hugo's blond and black locks. Leaning forward he kissed Hugo's forehead gently. "And how much you need me every time we kissed. Only during this time do I know you can hide nothing from me."

Hugo opened his mouth in protest but a pale finger touched his lips. He gazed up at Yuber in confusion and watched as the other man shook his head.

"Don't lie to me right now Hugo and don't lie to yourself."

Hugo closed is eyes in defeat and a single tear slid down one bronzed cheek. Why did Yuber have to say that and why did it hurt so much? Warm lips settled over his neck and he titled his head automatically to the right. Pleasure caused the hurt to vanish and he let out a wanton moan. His neck was so sensitive and Yuber always went for that spot when he wanted to distract him. Hugo was glad for the distraction and let himself go.

Yuber began to nibble more on his neck and Hugo's knees began to buckle. A rough surface was suddenly against his back and he wondered if it was a tree. The thought soon left him as nip brought him back into focus. Raising his hands Hugo threaded his fingers into silken golden locks and pulled Yuber off his neck. Gazing into the colored eyes that reminded him of sparkling gems he pulled the golden head down for a passionate kiss. He felt Yuber start for a second before warm lips curved against his own in a smile. A feeling of giddy happiness swept through him and he kissed the warm lips more passionately.

A quiet cough snapped the haze around Hugo and with a gasp his eyes opened. He felt Yuber's arms tighten around him and he couldn't help but look at him in surprise. Red and blue eys regarded him unhappily and he couldn't help but feel concerned. This was a side Yuber rarely showed him and he didn't know what to think. Another cough drew his attention again and he stepped out of the embrace.

Sergeant Joe stood a few feet away and was watching him. Somehow he wasn't surprised that the duck has found him since he had left a trail that anyone could follow. He couldn't help but notice the contempt but he knew the duck would say nothing. The sergeant had already spoken his peace about this matter and he had long ago given up on trying to convince him to stay away from Yuber.

"What is it Sergeant Joe?"

"It is dawn Hugo and the camp is waking up. Soon people will notice you are missing and ask questions. I advise you to return as soon as possible."

Sighing Hugo nodded. He watched as the duck walked away and knew it was almost time for him to leave. Warm arms encircled his waist and golden hair cascaded around him. Resting one bronzed hand on Yuber's pale one he gripped it in reassurance. For himself or Yuber he didn't know but it made him feel better.

"I have to go Yuber."

"Never let go."

"What?" Hugo asked in confusion. He turned around in the loose embrace and gazed up at Yuber in concern.

"Never let go."

Hugo's eyes widened and he asked helplessly, "What are you saying?"

"No matter if people tell you this is a mistake or whether we are suppose to be bitter enemies. Never let go of this or your feelings for me." Yuber said fiercely.

"Feelings for you? I don't have feelings for you!" Hugo shouted.

He felt terrified and wondered how Yuber had found out. It was something he had not yet admitted to himself and he didn't want to hear this. Yuber suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace and Hugo stiffened against him.

"I know you do." Yuber said quietly. "And I have feelings for you too."

Hugo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was something he was still unwilling to admit to himself but to hear Yuber had the same feelings helped relieve some of his anxiety. Pushing against Yuber's chest, Hugo took a step back and felt the warm arms release him. He walked a few steps away before turning around and looking at the other man. Dejection showed on Yuber's face but he didn't know what to say. Turning around he quickly stooped down and grabbed his knives. Replacing them in there sheaths he slowly walked away.

The sun was shining brightly as Hugo stepped out of the forest and out onto the grassy plains. He whistled sharply and he waited as his mount halted in front of him. Gripping the reins he turned around and watched as Yuber halted at the borders of the forest. The sun glinted on his blond locks and for a moment it looked like liquid fire. Hugo felt his heart stop for a second and the unspoken emotion flared within. It scared him this emotion but looking at Yuber lit by the sunlight seemed to release something inside of him. With an excited shout Hugo let go of the reins and threw himself into a surprised Yuber's embrace. Perhaps someday he would be able to admit how he truly felt about this man and then he would be able to tell Yuber that he would in fact never let go of him ever again.


	4. Chapter 4: My Friend

Title: My Friend

Game: Suikoden 2

Characters: Feather, Sigfried

Pairings: None

Summary: Sigfried remembers a few things about his feathery companion.

_Present_

Eyes closed the unicorn rested on the ground against an old oak tree with his legs curved close to his body. A wicked horn glinted in the moonlight and his long mane cascaded down a sleek neck. A loud crunching sound snapped Sigfried awake and his silver eyes slowly opened. Raising his head he let a questioning neigh and was not to surprised by the growled response. He watched as a golden form moved slowly towards him and feathery wings mantled over its body. Powerful muscles rippled along the catlike body and blue-green eyes glittered teasingly at him.

"You are to relaxed horned one. What if I had been a threat?"

Sigfried snorted. "Then I would have stabbed you with my horn and then trampled over your body in glee."

A chuckling rumble left the yellow beak. "You always have a good response every time I ask this."

"Of course it keeps our conversations interesting Feather."

Sigfried watched as the griffon let out another rumbly chuckle before padding over to him. A great feather head nuzzled along his neck before Feather collapsed against him. Purrs vibrated against Sigfried's body and one wing was draped over him. It felt warm having Feather against him and he nipped at the feathers against him affectionately.

Sometimes he wondered how this situation had happened? He had been alone for such a long time until this feathered griffon had fallen out of the sky and into his life. It was still strange how it had occurred that he didn't get it himself.

*

_Flashback_

It wasn't often that anything would stump him since he had lived for a very long time. He had lived for so long in the Kobold Forest that he no longer remembered his own age. In fact when he thought of his long life nothing had ever stumped him more then the creature sprawled before his silver hooves. It had fallen out of the sky and landing with a loud crash before him. If he had been walking any faster the creature would have slammed into him and that would have hurt tremendously.

Gazing at the creature before him the word Fluffy appeared in his mind.. That was the word that fit this creature easily with its fluffy and downy feathers. Heck it looked like an orange and white fluff ball the more he looked at it. He could almost imagine it being a giant downy ball if not for the yellow beak and blue-green eyes that regarded him curiously. A tiny growl escaped the creature and Sigfried blinked. Yes a downy and fluffy growling ball. He watched as the creature leaped to its four feet and growled at him again. Tilting his head to the side, Sigfried wonder if that was suppose to be a challenging growl or a timid meow? He lifted one hoof and shoved at the creature gently. The fluff ball let out an excited squeak and swatted at him. Sigfried blinked at the scratches on his foreleg and looked at the triumphant fluff ball. Shaking his head he decided to leave this dangerous and fluffy thing alone. Sigfried turned around and began to trot through the forest. He thought he heard a question meow but ignored it. Whomever the claw fluff ball belonged to would surely return to before long and if not it looked old enough to take care of itself.

It was until a few minutes later that he heard paws padding behind him. Glancing over one shoulder, Sigfried blinked in puzzlement. The fluff ball was following him and at a stumbling pace. He watched as the fluff ball would try to run and then suddenly fall. It made him wonder just how old the fluff ball was since it looked to still be a baby. Slowing to a halt he watched as the silly thing tripped again and tumbled before his hooves. Lowering his head he gently latched onto the little neck and lifted it up a bit. A meow left the creature and he carefully set it down on the ground. Blue-green eyes looked at him in adoration and Sigfried took a step back. Another meow left the fluff ball and he blinked.

"Momma!" the fluff ball suddenly yelled.

Sigfried took another step back and shook his head quickly. "I am not your momma nor do I know were she is."

Golden eyes filled with tears and Sigfried felt bad. Letting out a sigh, he leaned down and nuzzled the little body with his muzzle. He felt the fluff ball let out sniffle before it began to purr. It looked like he was temporarily stuck with the fluff ball until he found its momma. Regarding the creature thoughtfully he asked, "What is your name little one?"

The fluff ball flapped its tiny wings in excitement, "Feather! Feather!"

"Alright Feather I am Sigfried. Now come its getting late and we should return to the grove."

"Sified Sified!"

Wanting to groan in frustration at his horribly pronounced name Sigfried turned and led Feather to his grove. He seriously hoped he could find this little ones parents or else he was doomed.

*

_Present_

A beaked gently pulled his mane and Sigfried snapped to the present. He glanced down into curious blue-green eyes.

"Must you gnaw on my mane like a puppy?"

"Well if it gets your attention then yes."

Sigfried shook his mane and ignored the chuckles from the griffon. He could feel Feather regarding him for a bit more before curiosity got the best of him.

"So why did you want my attention?"

"Oh I was wondering what you were thinking about you seemed a million miles away."

"Oh?" Sigfried leaned more fully against Feather and let the warmth soak into him his skin. "If you want to know I was thinking about our past."

"Ah. I swear you must be getting old to be thinking of the past." Feather said in amusement.

Sigfried decided to ignore that comment and closed his eyes once more. Maybe he was getting old but thinking about how he met Feather was something that brought him happiness.

*

_Flashback_

As time went on the little fluff ball grew and became a young sleek griffon. Of course he caused Sigfried all sorts of grief but what young creature didn't. During one of there daily walks through the forest Sigfried leisurely followed his charge and watched him run around excitedly.

"Oooo Sigfried look at this look at this!"

A excited feathery face was turned his way and blue-green eyes begged for him to hurry. Sigfried choked down a chuckle and trotted over to his charge. Looking down he noticed flowers threaded through the thorny bush. The petals were a vibrant shade of purple and they smelled divine. Jerking his head back suddenly, Sigfried snorted and stared down his nose. A monarch butterfly rested there and its yellow wings flapped in contentment.

Feather chuckled in hysterics, "Ahhahaha you have a bug on your nose!"

Sigfried was not amused and gently shook his head. The butterfly flew off and he turned his attention to his charge. Stepping towards the griffon he stretched out his long neck and nipped a feathery ear. Feather jerked in surprised and the unicorn laughed.

"That's what you get for being a silly little griffon."

A playful growl escaped Feather and Sigfried was tackled to the ground. The two rolled end over end before landing in a heap of feathers and long white mane. Laughing excitedly Sigfried surged to his feet and galloped away. He heard wing beats and swerved to his left. Wind blew his mane all over the place and he shook it back. He watched as Feather circled high above for a moment before landing. Sigfried trotted over to his charge and nuzzled his cheek gently.

"Ah Sigfried." Feather complained good naturedly but he didn't move away from the affectionate gesture.

*

_Present_

He was still surprised that after all these years that Feather still remained with him in the forest. From time to time the griffon would vanish to be with his own kind since had many duties as a prince but majority of the time he was here with him. It was nice having a friend to pass the ages with and less lonely. Nuzzling the feathery head in affection, Sigfried closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.


	5. Chapter 5: Where Have You Been?

**Title:** Where have you been?

**Game:** Suikoden 3

**Pairings: **None

**Characters:** Futch, Bright, Thomas and three special guests

**Summary:** After a nasty battle on the Grasslands ends, Futch watches as people scramble to help the wounded at the castle. As he tends to the wounds of his own partner Bright, he spots a few unexpected guests.

**Author's Note:** I completely forget (having not played the game for a while) if Futch joins before the bishop is unmasked, but I'm pretty sure he did. If not, oops, for the sake of this fic forgive my blunder!

* * *

Budehuc Castle (or so they used to call it) was a torrential blur of motion and noise. Wounded warriors of the Grassland tribes were ushered in as anyone who could heal or help rushed out to assist them. It'd been a rather fierce and nasty attack upon the clans, and though they'd managed to beat their enemy back, even the new bearer of the True Fire Rune was looking exhausted. Futch grit his teeth from his vantage point, watching everything with an experienced eye. This wasn't, after all, the first time he'd been through such a tremendous battle like this. Not at all. Beside him he heard a deep rumble shake through Bright's throat, the rare white dragon nudging him with his head. Futch turned back, patting the dragon as he returned to treating the wounds that marred the brilliant scales.

"Shh… last thing we need is for you to scare someone who doesn't know you." The dragon seemed to let out a small trilling noise of protest in his throat, but he obediently silenced. Not every one of the Grassland clans seemed to be comfortable with the dragon so near, which sometimes struck Futch as odd when you had the fierce lizard clan there. But out of respect for them all, in these high stress situations where even the brave warriors of the clans were on edge, he was certain to tend to his partner a short way off. He didn't want to inadvertently add to any of the chaos.

"What has it been…sixteen years? But this seems too familiar." He shook his head, inspecting a nasty gash in the scales of Bright's shoulder, his fingers tracing a medicinal salve along carefully even as the powerful muscles underneath shivered. Thoughts of the Dunan Unification war passed through his mind… and unwillingly… so did thoughts of before he'd found Bright. Back to the days of the Toran Liberation War where he'd lost Black. The Dragon Knight had seen a lot in his time, and was in a way grateful he was helping again. Something about this battle seemed… he couldn't place it. Something tugged at him in a familiar way, as if there were more old allies moving about than he realized. It was a strange thought, yet he'd work it through in time. He was beyond his younger days of brooding away.

Behind him in the distance he could hear Thomas, master of the castle, rushing about. He could hear the way the youngster was trying to coordinate the medical and healing efforts, heard the boy attempting to create order in this injured insanity. For only a moment he thought about how young the boy was, but then again… he'd been only eleven when he lost Black. You grew up swiftly in times like these. To be a Star of Destiny demanded it.

Bright shifted suddenly, his long serpentine head lifting up towards the air, posture alert yet not aggressive. Futch grew wary all the same, watching as the reptilian one sniffed at the air. He'd raised Bright, knew every nuance of the dragon's moods and mannerisms. Nothing was bothering Bright… there wasn't any danger, but the purple clad Dragon Knight could tell something had definitely caught the beast's notice. A rumble sat low in the dragon's chest, and when Bright turned his gaze Futch looked to follow it.

Three travelers had approached Thomas, the young man without any of his staff at his side for once. It made Futch stiffen in anticipation for a moment. The clothing of the three figures was clearly not of the Grasslands; he could see that even if the cloth about their shoulders mostly obscured their garb. Not of the enemy, either, but the way in which the hoods of their traveling cloaks hung about them, masking their identities, bothered Futch. Who were these dusty travelers, and why where they here? Speaking to Thomas? Futch cast a glance back to Bright for a moment, but the dragon radiated no fear, no worry or concern. But there was, he realized, recognition in the dragon's posture. Bright knew these travelers then.

"We would appreciate that very much!" He heard Thomas say, his voice warm with relief and gratitude for whatever it was that the woman had offered him. Two men and a woman. That seemed to stand out to him for some reason. Turning to watch with his full attention as Thomas led the trio over to a small group of wounded Karayans, Futch was surprised when Bright's head suddenly nudged him in the back. It was gentle, but the message was clear. 'Go over and check it out'. Futch cast a glance at the dragon, before grabbing the sword that'd once belonged to Humphrey and starting over. His eyes remained locked upon the strangers. The woman had started to pull things out of her travelling pack, medicines no doubt that the wounded gratefully received. But it was the actions of the two men that caused Futch's stomach to clench for a moment.

One of the men seemed to do nothing, standing close, keeping his head tilted down so that his hood wouldn't fall back to reveal anything more than a grim set mouth and a trickle of long pale hair escaped from a ponytail. The man was holding to his hand, though, as if it were in pain… or as if he were struggling to suppress something. The other man had knelt over one of the more severely wounded clansmen, and reached out with his right hand. The power of a rune glowed softly, even if the hand was gloved obscuring the rune itself from sight. It was common to see a rune used for healing, but the sheer power of it was what struck Futch. It was far too powerful, even if the bearer seemed to be trying to keep that power carefully restrained. His eyes flicked back to the other man suddenly, studying the way the stranger kept clutching to his hand. Futch gasped, his feet carrying him more swiftly over.

He was stopped momentarily by Thomas, who was heading away now that those three volunteers had been put to work.

"Futch, is Bright alright?" The master of the castle's question was ignored as Futch placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, locking eyes with him.

"Those three… did they give their names?"

"Eh? Erm no… but they've come to help and…" The youth was left stammering out an explanation as Futch closed the distance to the three. Already the wounds seemed to have been taken care of, the three looked as though they were ready to move on to assisting others. They all focused on him at his approach, however, the one who'd not assisted in the healing preparing for a possible conflict it seemed. The man with the healing rune, however, gently placed his hand on the other's arm, soothing him. The woman crossed her arms over her chest, and Futch thought he could just make out a smile on her lips through the shadow of her hood.

Futch stopped about two yards away from them, scrutinizing everything he could see about them. Thomas came to a stop beside him, looking from the Dragon Knight to the volunteers.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I know you're here to help but I realized… I didn't learn your names," the young master said softly yet with resolve. The trio seemed to exchange glances, the woman taking a step forward to be the spokesman.

"We won't be around long enough for our names to matter. We were just passing through… and couldn't just ignore what was happening here. Don't worry… we'll be out of your hair in just a bit."

Something in that woman's bright voice was incredibly familiar, and any doubts Futch had about their identities were washed away. His heart surged at the recognition, and his eyes immediately jumped to the face of the young man with the healing rune. _'I know what rune it really is.'_ He opened his mouth the speak, the name on his lips, when the other titled his head back slightly, the shadow of his hood fading enough to reveal his features to the Dragon Knight. The name died on his lips as brown eyes that were so gentle, compassionate, and brave locked with his own. The traveler gave him a small smile, and a subtle shake of his head. Futch paused for a moment, and then smiled as well, agreeing to keep the other's identity a secret.

"We could really use your help…" He said to the trio, though part of him knew how dangerous it could be if the runes the two men bore came back into play. Perhaps it could help… or perhaps it'd make this situation much much worse. The woman laughed a little.

"Oh no… no way. I'm not letting him get involved again!" She pinched at the arm of the bearer of the healing rune, a teasing sisterly sort of act. Futch grinned; glad to see some things hadn't changed. He had so many questions for, well, all of them. Still, he understood well enough that now wasn't the time or place for finding these things out. So he asked only one more.

"Where have you been?"

The young man with the soft brown eyes smiled at him, and when he spoke his voice sounded somehow more refreshed than he remembered it. "Seeing the world." It was a simple reply, but it was enough for Futch. He gave a small knowing nod, noticing the way Thomas was watching the exchange in confusion. It dawned on him then… that Thomas was the one who'd inherited the position of the Tenkai star. Thinking on it, Thomas always had reminded him of someone. It seemed the other man seemed to know this too, somehow, looking fondly at the boy. _'I guess he's not destined to join us in this war… perhaps that's for the best. He really gave his all back then.'_

"Well, is there more we can help with? Better put us to use before we head off you know…" The woman's voice was a little bossy, but her intentions were obviously good.

"Of course!" Thomas piped up, and started to lead the trio towards more wounded.

"It was good to see you again…" Futch called out as they started to go, and he was met by replies from two of them that said the same thing. Of course the other one wouldn't have much to say to him. They'd not been allies, after all.

"Say hi to Bright for us too!" The woman called out as well, and Futch nodded, turning to head back to the dragon. He was stopped by the former Tenkai star's voice though.

"Futch… the masked Bishop…" There was a look in those brown eyes that seemed to want to say so much, and Futch cursed that he couldn't read the intention. Somehow it resonated with his thoughts from before… about that sense of meeting someone again. When the woman gave a light swat to the young man's head and shouted 'we're not involved', Futch just gave out a small sigh. He gazed at his former leader and nodded his head, accepting whatever it was the young man wash hoping from him. Granted, Futch didn't know what it was _yet_, but hoped when the time came he'd understand what the other had wanted. Hopefully then he'd understand what it was about the masked Bishop that he was supposed to know. He watched Thomas usher the three off to help out others, and returned to Bright. He knew that was probably the last he'd speak to the trio in a long while, but hoped some day they'd have a chance to talk again. Someday.

"Bright…" he called out to the dragon, walking over and petting his hands over the dragon's nose. His companion lightly rubbed into the touch, eyes watching Futch expectantly. The Dragon Knight smiled. "Riou and Nanami say hi." A pleased rumble sounded from the dragon's throat, and Futch returned to tending to the remaining wounds. Order was starting to return to the castle, and idly Futch wondered if in some small way, it was due to the presence of the three. He shrugged it off, simply content to know that the Riou, who'd disappeared after the war, was alright. Nanami was alive and well. An old loose end had been tied up… and he couldn't help but feel happy for them. For all three.


	6. Chapter 6: More Than Us

**Title: **More Than Us

**Game: **Suikoden 5

**Characters: **Freyjadour Falenas, Luserina Barrows

**Pairings:** FreyjadourxLuserina

**Summary: **She knows that too much has happened to ever allow her to truly love him, but knowing this doesn't make it any easier to ignore her feelings. But for one night, couldn't it be ok?

**Author's Note: **Yes yes, I _know_ this wouldn't happen in game, but I always wished these two could be together (even if, yes, Lyon makes more sense).

It wasn't often that she found her nights to be so restless, her sleep so fleeting and hard to hold on to. While it was true that her life at the castle on lake Ceras wasn't as physically trying as most, her responsibilities in coordinating all the parties that were sent out still left her head spinning at the end of the day and her mind tired. She was tired, she could feel it as she rested upon her bed, blanket pulled loosely up to her chest. Luserina knew that to continue to serve the prince well, she'd need her wits sharp. No one doubted that she was capable, far more so than the rest of her kin… but all the same. There was always that nagging fear that she might become like them.

That wasn't what was keeping her awake though.

Though worries about their efforts against the Godwins were never far from her mind, this night… her troubles were far less grand. They were simple really. They were personal. _'Why do I continue to feel like this?'_ Sitting up slowly, blanket sliding down to pool into her lap; she tried to chide herself for being so silly. For letting something like this affect her so very much. There was a war going on… and here she was… some sleepless love struck fool. She ran a hand through the ends of her long blond hair, staring dismally down. Most days… most nights… she could remind herself that to pursue these feelings would only play into what her father wanted. Most times, that was enough to banish away the pain in her chest. Tonight though, tonight it just didn't seem to be working. Sliding her legs off the bed, she slipped her feet into a simple pair of slippers. Her long sleeved rose-colored nightgown should be warm and modest enough to cover her for a small walk about the castle. She hoped that would clear her mind.

Thankfully it was a quiet night about the castle, most people asleep or at least keeping to themselves in their own rooms. Of course, she probably wouldn't have minded the company of anyone who'd joined her, but she shied away from the thought of having to explain just why exactly she was awake. It didn't matter if no one thought of her as a typical Barrows… she would always be her harshest critic.

Slippered feet carried her out of the halls and out into the night air, the young woman moving to stand at the edge, so that she might look down into the water that surrounded them. It was a gorgeous night, with barely a cloud in the sky to obscure the stars, a bright full moon bathing the castle in a gentle glow. It made everything feel so peaceful… so much so that you could almost forget that there was so much fighting going on. No doubt once the sun rose, the struggle would continue. For this moment, however, Luserina decided she'd let the soothing night sky cast the illusion of tranquility.

Lost in the serene atmosphere, she didn't notice the way minutes began to stretch on as she stood there quietly. Perhaps this fresh air was helping to calm her down, though she wasn't yet ready to return to her room to search out sleep. A gentle breeze tossed her hair loosely about her, nightgown swaying softly against her legs. As she brought a hand to her ear to keep her hair from tickling into her face, she heard them. A small set of footsteps quietly approaching from behind her. For a hint of a moment she was worried that someone had come to attack the castle, but when she turned all fears rushed away to replaced by something else entirely.

Walking towards her was _him_… the prince. Freyjadour. His long silver hair was loose, such a rare sight, tossing about in the night breeze just as much as her own. Instead of his normal garb, he was also dressed in his nightclothes. They were so simple; pajamas in a white and tan pattern… the clothes of a commoner. Still, it wasn't as though he could simply dash home for his clothes at leisure, now, could he? Even so, despite it all, he approached her with a smile. She hoped she didn't do something foolish like blush as she smiled back.

"Prince? What are you doing awake right now?" He continued to walk until he was at her side, turning just slightly when he stopped to point up to the higher balconies of the castle.

"I was thinking… and then I saw you down here…"

His voice was kind and soft, and Luserina got the feeling that, no matter what had driven him awake, he was probably only worried about her right now. It was the sort of person she knew him to be, and it made her feel warm inside.

"I'm sorry to trouble you…" she started, before casting a shy gaze about. It was rare, after all, for the prince to be alone. "Lyon isn't with you tonight?"

The prince shook his head. "No… she tries so hard for me… but she never rests. So if I can… I like to let her sleep."

Luserina smiled. _'Yes, he's exactly the kind person I see him as.'_ Still, she tried to steel herself inside. _'So you see, he's kind to everyone. So be certain not to take his coming to talk to you the wrong way! Do not play into the scheme.'_ It was difficult though, when she wanted so much to simply be able to smile at him freely. It was impossible to see if there could be something between them without fearing the political ramifications. Still… anything that _might_ happen between them… was bigger than them. They weren't just simple people… their relationships couldn't just blossom like most people. It wasn't, in the larger worldview, that terrible of a problem. She would never complain of it out loud. She would keep it inside in silence.

"What brings you out here?" His question startled her out of her thoughts, leaving her flustered for a moment. It was almost as though she feared he'd been able to read her mind. Of course he hadn't. All the same she looked away from him. She didn't want to lie, never to him.

"I was thinking about my father… and his schemes." It was true, after all. If he'd never schemed the marriage… then she never would have felt this rift. She sighed and looked earnestly into his eyes. "I'm so sorry for… everything my family has put you through…"

He shook his head and placed his hand softly on her shoulder.

"I understand… I know you've had nothing to do with it. You've proven that over and over."

She smiled, relieved, and let her eyes flutter shut for a moment. It was soothing to hear that from his lips, and it was wonderful to have him touch her, even if it was only this innocent. _'I know I need to be careful… not to misunderstand this…'_ She shouldn't let this feed into her love struck dreams. But ever since the first time she'd met him, she'd always found herself interested in Freyjadour. When his hand dropped away, she forced herself not to react, not to respond at all. Instead, when he turned to face the water, she did as well.

The two began to star gaze, the prince's eyes cast upward to look at the stars in the sky, Luserina staring at their perfect reflections in the water of the lake. Being near to him like this was comfortable and unsettling at the same time. _'I should return to my room.'_ It was the most sensible thing to do. Still… she could be… irresponsible sometimes, couldn't she? It could be forgiven, right? She glanced over at him, and noticed he had dropped his gaze to look at her. For as surprised as she was to be caught stealing a glance at him… she was a little shocked to see his own momentary embarrassment.

How was she to take this?

"Freyjadour?" Her voice was tentative… uncertain. She hoped it didn't sound, well… hopeful! The prince looked conflicted for a moment, and she thought she could understand the look in his eyes perfectly. _'If anyone would know that look… it would be me. I see it in the mirror…'_ She wrung her hands lightly for a moment, knowing they were treading thin ice. Again she realized that she should return to her room now. She understood the situation well enough that they should part here and now. She needed to stop this before whatever it was they were feeling was allowed to grow. They couldn't let it become love. It was impossible for the two of them.

"Umm… prince… perhaps we should… should say goodnight? We both have much to do tomorrow."

His eyes seemed to sober up a bit, and he looked away, understanding the intent behind her words. He nodded and turned as though he would leave, but hesitated. As it was, Luserina could only take a few steps of her own to leave. The tension in the air seemed to tether them together. They looked back to each other, and their feet seemed to have no difficulty in carrying them towards one another. The prince reached out to her, fingers touching her cheek lightly. Her own hand rested loosely upon his chest as she tilted her head back. Her eyes slipped shut.

Their lips brushed against each other, soft as a feather's touch. It was a very chaste kiss, no questing tongues, no deep passion driving them to deepen it. It was simple and inexperienced… but it was honest. Their lips fit together and she could feel the warmth of his breath upon her face as they pulled away, eyes opening once more. Oh she knew she was blushing now, her heart fluttering in her breast. The prince smiled at her, and she smiled back, before the two softly began to laugh. He reached out and she gracefully moved to sink into his embrace. Their laughter lasted throughout the hug, neither content to pull away until it had subsided. They both took a step away from each other.

"Luserina… I hope you won't come to regret this… I know I shouldn't have… not when you've been so… strong. But I think… I would have regretted it more…"

"If you'd never done it at all?" His eyes widened as she finished his thought, and she tried to reassure him with her eyes. "There's nothing to apologize for… I feel the same. No matter the coming days… I'll always be glad… that it happened."

Freyjadour seemed to relax, no longer fearing he'd done the wrong thing. "I wish this could have been different."

"This is more than us… I'm afraid." He nodded his head at her.

"Much more than us." He reached out his hand and she took it, and he squeezed it, one last expression of his affection, before he released her hand. "Will you be alright… to go back to your room?"

She laughed lightly. "Of course, prince. There is nowhere safer to be than here." She turned on her heel to go, and watched as he began away to his room as well. Her face was still warm, her heart not yet calmed. Her heart was still burdened by the restrictions her family's antics had placed upon her, yet she felt lighter as well. It would never be… it could never happen. She would not let it happen, and she knew he would not either. But to know now that her feelings had reached him… and that she now knew his own… it cleared her mind. She knew tomorrow she'd be able to return to focusing completely on her task… and she knew she again had the strength to support their cause completely.

Returning to her room, she slipped off her slippers and climbed under the covers. Turning to sleep on her side, she placed her fingers to her lips, sighing fondly. She closed her eyes, and let pleasant memories guide her to dreams. That's all tonight would ever be… just a dream. A dream that would fade away with the rising of the sun.


	7. Chapter 7: Rumors

Title: Rumors

Game: Suikoden 2

Characters: Viktor, Flik

Pairings: None

Summary: Viktor and Flik discuss rumors about the upcoming war.

A/N: Set somewhere in the beginning of suikoden 2 and felt like writing a bar scene for some reason hm.

The bottle crashed on the counter making a few people jump nearby. It was silent in the bar as everyone in the establishment turned and looked at the noise. A dark haired man glared around for a moment and all eyes turned away quickly. Know one wanted a fight especially with such a brute with a giant sword next to him.

The dark haired man nodded in satisfaction before motioning the barkeep over. "Another drink my good man."

The barkeep gulped nervously. "Don't you think you have had enough?"

"No dammit." He slammed his hand on the counter making a few cups shake on the bar. Brushing his shaggy hair back he glared at the terrified barkeep. "Bring me another."

Nodding the barkeep poured the man another drink and watched him toss it back. He couldn't help but noticing the big sword next to him and wondered if he was a wandering mercenary. He didn't think there was much work for any mercenary since the Toran Liberation Army had defeated the Scarlet Moon Empire ages ago. Without them they might still be at war and it was all thanks to them that there was peace. A noise at the front caught his attention and he watched as a man with blond hair stride in. The man was dressed in all blue and had a commanding figure. Sliding onto the stool the man motioned for a drink and the barkeep poured him some liqueur.

The blond haired man tossed back his drink and said, "Well Viktor I figured I would find you here."

Viktor turned sideways and smirked. "Why yes Flik this would be an easy place to find me since this is the only bar in town."

An amused chuckle escaped Flik and he sipped his next drink slowly. It was true this was the only bar in town and it wasn't a very big town. The place they had stopped at to rest reminded him more of a ghost town. Not too many people lived out in this backwater place or had never returned since the war years ago. He wondered if this town would ever be alive again.

"Did you get the information you wanted Flik?"

Flik nodded slowly and let out a tired sigh. He looked at his friend in sadness. "Yes it appears that our hard earned peace may end soon my friend."

Viktor tossed back another shot and grimaced at the harsh burn. He mulled over his friend's words and felt a sudden dread. It looks likes they were coming out of temporary retirement again. Rumors had been circulating that the Highland Army was on the move and it wasn't good. The rumor that had been going around was that the Unicorn Brigade had been massacred by the Jowston Army. Many were skeptical about this rumor but those who had been in the war long ago were not. Rumors always had a hint of truth and he feared this current one about the war may come true.

"Dammit!" Slamming his drink on the counter again Viktor turned to his friend in frustration. "Don't people ever understand that wars solve nothing? Its just causes more death and senseless violence."

"People never do learn Viktor. Its human nature to make mistakes and sometimes they never learn from it."

"That's just stupid."

"True." Flick mused quietly, but then he smiled. "But that's the only way us mercenaries get paid."

Viktor blinked and then suddenly chuckled. A fond twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Hm it has been a while since we were last paid well and wars do bring in the money. Guess its better then farming the land or becoming bounty hunters."

Flik smiled and stood up. Tossing back the rest of his drink, he placed some money on the bar and looked at his friend. "Shall we go and find out if there is any truth to the rumors my friend?"

"Sure why not." Viktor stood up and picked up his huge sword. "Better then sitting around here doing nothing.

The two friends walked out of the bar and out on the quiet road. Not a lot of people were out during this time of night and they headed for there inn. Once they reached there rooms Viktor stopped and tapped Flik on the shoulder. When the blond haired man looked at him he smiled.

"So where are we going in the morning?"

"Why to see Anabelle of course and find out if this rumor is true." Flik opened his door and stepped inside. "After all she is the leader of the Jowston Army."

"Of course she is. How does the man find this out?" Viktor grumbled good naturedly as he stepped in his own room. "Must be that devilish charm of his."

The two friends prepared for bed and knowing they would need an early start in the morning. Jowston was several weeks away and it would take them time to get there. Soon enough they knew there services would be needed and a war would break out once again.


	8. Chapter 8: Pressure

Title: Pressure

Game: Suikoden 3

Characters: Yuber, Hugo

Pairings: Yuber/Hugo

Summary: Hugo is torn between the clans, responsibilities, and his love for Yuber.

Hugo lay among the rumpled blankets on his pallet and stared up at the beige canopy. He was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. The word Pressure popped into his mind and he grimaced. These days that was all he felt every time he woke up in the morning and when he went to bed at night. The clans expected him to be a good leader some day, his mother expected him to be a good son, and the elders expected him to marry. If he had known becoming a clan leader would have so much pressure then perhaps he would have rather been just a warrior. The only bright spot to all this was his lover but then again he was another form of pressure.

A sigh escaped Hugo and he stretched. Yuber was demanding the majority of the time and infuriating the next. Every time he saw him he didnt know if he wanted to choke the man or hug him. Over the last few years that he had been with Yuber the hatred that had once existed between them had grown into something else.

Perhaps the hatred had changed when unexpectedly Yuber had saved his life from a herd of stampeding Holyboys. Not that the Holys were evil it just there had been so many of them. It had still shocked Hugo but not as much as it had had surprised Yuber. Ever since then they had formed a truce and since that day they would sometimes bump into each other on the grassy plains. It was still odd to Hugo that Yuber was wandering the grass lands but he never asked. As time went on the two of them slowly began to talk and build a sort of friendship. That had soon changed to something more and Hugo still didnt understand there relationship.

It was still hard to admit to even himself that something else existed between them especially since his lover was hated among the clans. A grimace flashed across Hugos features and he pressed both hands against his eyes. If his clans ever found out who his lover was then Hugo knew what would happen. The clans would feel betrayed and loose there trust in him as a leader, but what was worse was the elders would demand he give Yuber up. Hugo didnt know if he could ever do that and that was another pressure on his plate.

--

End


End file.
